simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Irene (2013)
Irene was the ninth named storm, sixth hurricane, and second major hurricane of the 2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Irene's duration was between August 10 and August 16. Irene had a peak intensity of 125 mph winds and minimum pressure of 952 mbar. Irene was a strong category 3 hurricane that caused severe damage to the Northern Biolixi Island. Irene formed from a tropical disturbance the began to develop off the coast of Southwest. The wave slowly developed, becoming Tropical Depression Ten on August 10. Ten shortly became Irene and then continued to intensify. Irene curved over the Northern Biolixi Island and then re-curved back towards the southwest where it made landfall as a category 2 hurricane. The 100 mph winds caused extreme damage, with power outages, flooding waters, and property damage left in its wake. Irene caused an estimated 1 billion simoleons in damage and caused around 13 fatalities; making Irene the most costliest system of 2013 so far. Meteorological History On August 8, a tropical wave began to develop just off the coast of Southwest. The wave slowly tracked towards the north-northeast and organized over warm waters. On August 10, the wave fully developed into Tropical Depression Ten. As ten continued to move towards the northeast, it intensified into Tropical Storm Irene just 10 hours later. As Irene continued to move towards the north-northeast, it intensified into a category 1 hurricane. On August 12, Irene intensified into a category 2 hurricane as it moved closer to the northern end of the Northern Biolixi Island and then into the season's second major hurricane of the year on August 13. On August 14, Irene gained its peak intensity of 120 mph and minimum pressure of 952 mbar. As Irene gained its peak intensity, hurricane impacts began to be reported in the Northern Biolixi Island. Strong winds, heavy rain, and dangerous surf was reported. On August 15, Irene weakened into a category 2 hurricane as it moved onshore on the Northern Biolixi Island. Strong winds, heavy rain, and a storm surge was reported as Irene impacted areas such as Washington City. Due to the mountainous terrain of the island, Irene rapidly weakened. Irene weakened into a tropical storm and then into a tropical depression on August 16. Irene dissipated soon afterwards. Irene caused an estimated 1 billion simoleons in damage and caused around 57 deaths. Making Irene the most costliest storm of the year so far. Preparation and Impact Irene caused severe damage throughout the Northern Biolixi Island. Mainly when it made landfall as a category 2 hurricane near the city of Washington City on the island. Irene caused a near 1 billion simoleons in damage and caused around 57 deaths. Irene first began to impact the Northern Biolixi Island as it moved just to the north of it. Irene caused some damage with the outer-bands of its circulation as a category 3 hurricane. It caused strong winds and some heavy rain in areas closest to the sea. Irene then quickly curved towards the southwest and lost a little bit of its steam. It weakened into a category 2 hurricane and then made landfall with 100 mph winds causing very severe damage, flooding, and a storm surge measured around 10 to 15 feet. Irene is one of the more destructive hurricanes to impact the island, but nothing as devastating as past hurricanes such as Hurricane Fred and Hurricane Ivan. The most of the devastation was reported around the metropolitan area of Washington City. See also *Hurricane Fred *Hurricane Ivan *2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Category 3 Hurricane